Beavis and Butthead in Sleeping in
by spongemonkey nuff
Summary: this is a spring off to an already existing episode only with newer tv shows hope you enjoy it


As Beavis and Butthead lay on the couch sleeping you can peer into their dream clouds as you peer into Buttheads dream you see this. Butthead then dreamed he was in a hospital is a doctor and he had a cane and had a limp there were three other doctors with him and he was giving orders he told the black doctor "uhh I want you to go to the patients house and go through her dresser and take all the underwear you can carry". When Butthead told him that he looked at him and said, "Should I also get any of her feminine product you know like adult toys". Butthead then had a blank look on his face and he told the doctor "don't be an dumbass and if I find out your taking them for yourself I will drive this cane so far up your ass you'll be spitting termites." The doctor then left to go do that then Dr. Butthead look at the doctor with the blond hair and he told him "dammit why are you still here I told you 2 hours ago to start treatment on that patient". The blond doctor looked at Dr. Butthead and said, "For what you never said what to treat her for." Dr. Butthead then got very mad with the other doctor and said "dammit I'll be your fault if this patient dies and I'll personally kick your ass if she dies because to rid the world of such a beautiful boobs is a good waste of ummm boobs so get to it". The blond doctor then left the room and it was only Dr. Butthead and the female doctor and she said to the doctor "oh doctor Butthead I love how you take order around here." Dr. Butthead looked at here and said "well then get naked and spread eagle on my desk." Then it starts to peer into Beavis's dream and Beavis dreamed that he was a member of the Las Vegas crime scene investigators. Beavis was looking at a naked dead body of a female in the middle of the desert next to another C.S.I. and she was examining the body she looked at the other side of the body when Beavis said "hey asswhipe you blocking my view." The other investigator then said "sir were supposed to observe the body and find out how she died not trying to find out how many times you can have sex with her before anyone comes." Beavis then looked at the investigator and he said "oh fine kill joy well find out how she died." He then looks at the tits and notices scaring in between the boobs and that meant she recently got a boob implant the other clue of that was her tits were huge and beautiful and he says "she died of massive boobs case solved I'm going to get some hookers wile I'm out here". Now Beavis and Butthead start to wake up and Butthead says "I had this cool dream" and Beavis says, "ya ya so did I" after Beavis said that Butthead said, "ya we scored." After only being awake for more than 5 seconds Beavis and Butthead fell asleep again only this time Butthead dreamed that he was singing a song to these 3 judges he was singing "I like to score with you and you hey didn't I just score with you oh I remember you ya you were the one with the big". Before Butthead had a chance to finish his song the judges butted in and the judge called randy said "look dog I know where you cumin from and I understand what your diggin but your not the kind of talent were looking for alright." Butthead look at randy and said "uhh ok so what do you do on this show again sit down and complain about singers wile your hookers finish up down there look dilweed when she's done tell to come to Butthead." The other judge named Paula stepped in and said "oh I think your cute but your not what were looking for but I have to say you are what I'm looking for". Butthead looks at her and says "umm in case you don't know this but it's a pretty bad turn on that your like old." Finally the last judge stepped up and said "look I think this kid has some actual talent" there was a pause for a couple seconds followed by the judge saying "as being a male prostitute". Butthead then replied "wow I could be a hooker cool I'm gonna do it." Then it starts to look once again into Beavis dreams and Beavis dreamt that he was wearing glasses and he was on the tv and he said to this group of chicks at a table "look ladies you will all have to vote on who gets to sleep with me first sound easy but the voting has to be unanimous." The girls all looked at each other discussing who gets to pleasure the Beavis and there's a twist every time they cant come to a conclusion the number of people who gets to sleep with me decreases. The girls then decided that they would all pleasure him first so he then had all the girls hanging over him and he was standing there saying "wow are those real heh who the hell really cares". Beavis and Butthead then woke up and Butthead said "this kicks ass". Beavis then agreed, the theme music kicks in, and the credits role

The end


End file.
